In my Paradise
by Haloa
Summary: Jim, Leonard and Spock share their concept of Paradise.


_In my Paradise_

Jim, Spock and Leonard are seated at a table in the mess room. The atmosphere around them is heavy. Two crewmembers have died during their last mission of exploration.

Leonard and Jim are struggling to raise their head from their glass of alcohol. Spock is uncomfortable, as always in those highly emotional situations. He feels like powerless and is simply waiting for one of them to start the conversation.

"Spock, do you believe that there is a life after the death?" Jim asks without looking at his friend.

"A life after the death…An interesting wording but in my opinion it is…" Spock says.

"Illogical?" Leonard interrupts.

"I intended to say: impossible. Indeed, if one takes account of the temporal dimension, life always precedes death …You know that fact better than anyone else, Doctor."

"Spock, let me reformulate my question. Do you think that there is a _place_ or a _dimension_ in which souls find themselves after the physical death of the body?"

"You are probably talking about the concept of Paradise, also known as the Garden of Eden…"

"Paradise…Eden…Yes, why not…But the lush grass, trees, clouds and angels, not for me! I'd rather travel in space and discover new worlds for eternity…"

"Humph…I would rather get a well-deserved rest! Jim, if I understand you correctly, aboard the Enterprise, you're already in a little paradise! I really wonder why I spend my time to keep you healthy…Tell me, Jim, the next time you're seriously injured, I have to intervene or I have to let you die?" Leonard says, while pouting.

"Bones, you didn't let me finish. After my death, I would like to be here, with you and Spock, my dear friends, all together to all eternity!" Jim sighs.

"Spending eternity with this Vulcan, this life of the party, that seems Hell to me!" Leonard replies sarcastically.

"Doctor, for once, I agree with you!" Spock answers, dryly.

"You, green-blooded hobgoblin! Look at you! One pitchfork in your hand and you've got the perfect picture of the Devil!"

"Spending eternity with an illogical and emotional human like you, Doctor, would be Hell to all Vulcans who respect Surak's precepts!" Spock replies, raising his voice in order to cover McCoy's.

"You're insufferable, Spock! Heartless Vulcan!" Leonard screams, getting the attention of other crewmembers present in the mess room.

"Please gentlemen! Spock! Leonard! Would you please cease to insult each other! You don't even believe what you say! For once, be honest! Leonard. Spock. Tonight, be honest!" Jim implores.

"You're right, Jim… I'm sorry, Spock. We are all affected by those deaths, even you, Spock. Each of us reacts differently. Some people cry, others take refuge in their job or in alcohol…Soreness made me say …Well, believe it or not, when I insult you, I feel better! …This is also a manner to say that I love you. Yes, I know what you will say: that is illogical and love is a concept unknown to you…" Leonard says, in a low voice but with great emotion.

"On the contrary, Doctor. This concept isn't unknown to me and I share your analysis. Yes, once again, I agree with you. I must admit that I _like_ our verbal sparring matches." Spock says in a soft voice.

"Wow…Bones! This is almost a declaration of love!" Jim interrupts, smiling.

"Humph…"

"Jim, I don't have enough data to answer your question. However, if your paradise exists, I'd like to meet you again, after my death…"

"In that case, I will wait for you…For I have no doubt that I'll die first…How many years can live a Vulcan, again?"

"Doctor, I regret my previous words and would like to see you there too…" Spock says. His face is unexpressive, as usual, but a tight node is now in his stomach. It probably appeared at the realization that he would be the last to die.

"Well…Thank you but none of you will need me." Leonard replies, looking at his glass of Scotch.

"Bones! Why did you say that?"

"Think about it, Jim! On your ship, you will be the Captain, Spock will be scientific officer and …you will be dead! So there will be no place for a doctor out there!"

"Bones…I will…We will always need you." Jim says, taking his friend's hand.

"Your analysis is correct, Doctor. We will no longer need a doctor. You will have deserved the right to rest! This is equivalent to your idea of the paradise! In spite of that, I agree with Jim. We will always need you at our side…as a friend!"

"Thank you, Spock!"


End file.
